1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scuba diving guidance organization operation system using an information system such as the Internet, and particularly to a scuba diving guidance organization operation system using an information system in which in training of a diver, a subject course is given while a bidirectional communication system such as a portable equipment or a web server is used, diving skills of members are collectively managed, and training is carried out, and further, estimation of an instructor member and exhibition of service performed by the member in connection with that can be made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since scuba diving is a highly dangerous recreation different from skiing, tennis, golf or the like, a unique estimation standard called a C-card is used. Although this C-card merely means a certificate of estimation of skills and subjects, since there is no other effective approved qualification with respect to leisure diving, it is treated as if it is a license, and there are many cases where service can not be received if this C-card is not shown (however, there is no legal binding authority).
Under the business circle circumstances like this, it is necessary for a person, who tries to start on diving, to take a course given by a qualified person (instructor). Thus, although there is no legal binding authority, a person trying to start on diving is always required to be approved by a guidance organization. Scuba diving is greatly different from other sports and recreations in this necessity. In other sports, there is little necessity of belonging to or registering with a certain organization.
Here, in the field of scuba diving, at present, there is no organization which provides courses (either a subject course or a practical skill course) through a bidirectional communication equipment such as a web server of the Internet or a portable equipment. Further, conventionally, member service is not actually provided for a diver except for a professional level diver such as an instructor or a dive master. Further, the skill level of a leisure level diver (indicating a diver except for a professional level diver, and hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cleisure diverxe2x80x9d) has not been conventionally managed by a guidance organization through a method other than the card rank. Thus, many divers can not grasp their own acquired levels and are embarrassed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a scuba diving guidance organization operation system matching an information oriented society, and particularly to provide a scuba diving guidance organization operation system using an information system in which in training of a diver, a subject course is given while a bidirectional communication system such as a portable equipment or a web server is used, diving skills of members are collectively managed, and training is carried out, and further, estimation of an instructor member and exhibition of service performed by the member in connection with that can be made.
The present invention relates to a scuba diving guidance organization operation system using an information system such as the Internet, and the object of the present invention is achieved in such a manner that an instructor estimation system and a service introduction system are connected with an instructor member of scuba diving and a member through an information system, the instructor member registers service content with the instructor estimation system and the service introduction system, and the instructor estimation system and the service introduction system provides a display of service and estimation of the instructor to the member.
Besides, the present invention relates to a scuba diving guidance organization operation system using an information system such as the Internet, and the object of the present invention is achieved in such a manner that a skill up system, an instructor estimation system, and a service introduction system are connected with an instructor member of scuba diving and a member through an information system, the instructor member registers service content with the instructor estimation system and the service introduction system, the member uses the skill up system to take a subject course and a skill course, and the member gives estimation of the instructor to the instructor estimation system.